


Girl Meets Stuck in the middle

by lleeiiggnn



Category: Girl Meets World, Harlaya, Stuck in the Middle - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleeiiggnn/pseuds/lleeiiggnn
Summary: When Maya's parents both die and she has no where to go. She goes live with the Diaz family neighbor . What happens when feelings come out for one of the sisters of the Diaz family? What happens when your the captain  of the soccer team, in the glee club, and one of the most popular people in the school? How will the family react when they find out maya's sexuallaty and how will they react when they find out who she has her eye on. How will the Diaz family  react when they find out its one of someone in there family?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Them"

 

MAYA POV 

 

 

There gone. There never coming back. I'm stuck here. No family. No one to love me. No one to care. I'm all alone. Here in this messed up world. With all these messed up people, Who killed my family. My mother. My father. Even my sister. My life is runed.

 

 

I'm stuck in this bed at the hospital. Not able to leave because of them. They people who killed my family. They tried robbing us. My parents tried to stop them, and they got shot. Because of them. I hate them. I dont even know who them is. All i know is i hate them, and i will do anything to get my revenge. I mean anything.

 

 

I came out to see what happened and they shot me too. My sister came and they...they..they beat her and they..they shot her three times. I saw everything. They shot her in the stomach, then the heart, than the head. They thought i was dead. They didn't know i was just sitting there bleeding to death. Well almost to death. I was laying on the ground as i watched my family get murdered. 

 

A nurse came into the room with a sad look on his face. "Im sorry...but your parents did not make it." He acts like i didn't know that befor. They blead to death right in front of me. Once the nurse saw that i didn't need anything else he left the room. Leaving me there in my own selfpitty and depression.

 

In two weeks tops i would be able to leave this hospital. But i will just end up in a stupid foster care or in an Orphanage. 

 

2 weeks later

 

I finally get to leave this place and hopefully never return, but i still have to go to a stupid Orphanage. They said there were going to go try to find a foster care parent or someone to adopt me 'as soon as possible'. Yeah right no ones going to want something as broken as me. And tomorrow i have to go to school and make up for all the school i lost. Everyone is going to look at me with pitty. Can life get any worse?

 

 

Right now i was in the back seat of the car that was taking me to the Orphanage. They lady kept trying to talk to me and cheer me up but we all know that there is now way to survive Orphanages. All the kids there act like there not the only one with problems. That they have something to cry for. And they make fun of other kids for being there. Well news flash for you kid we do have something to cry for and your in this orphanage for a reason too. I never thought this would happen to me. My whole life taken away from me in a flash. 

At least i hoped it wouldn't happen.

 

We arrived at the orphanage. It looked good on the outside but on the inside. It was a mess. Kids were everywhere crying all over the place. The place looked nice but the kids looked misrable. They needed help and no one cared to check on them. All the older kids were with the little ones trying to cheer them up. Except these group of boys. They looked like trouble. I shouldn't get on there bad side.

 

"This way to your room Ms. Heart" the lady said giving me a key. "Its Hart without the E" i said to the lady while she rolled he eyes in announce. She started leading me to a room on the thrid floor. The door number was 323. "This is your room, you dont have a roomate yet, if you need anything you can always ask an adult downstairs or in the office on your floor. Room 300". The lady said then left me. I looked at the door staring at for a couple of minutes then opening the door. It was empty. Nothing in it except a bed with a sheet on it and i saw the comforter in the closet. I saw my bags already there sitting on the bed. I opened it up and took everything out. At the bottom were my underwear. Ugh the feeling of have some stranger see your underwear. Eeww. I started putting things in the closet and putting stuff in the drawers. 

 

Once i was done i went to go get my towl and some clothes to go take a shower. I haven't had one in two weeks. Can you blame me? I grabbed my towl and went to the shower i had in my room. Does every room have this or what? I didn't care no more and started to wash my body and hair. I started off with my hair shampooing it then rinsing. I then condition it and rinsed. I got my body wash that smelt like Chacolate and roses and started washing my body with my smaller towl. I then turned off the water and got out. I wrapped the towl around my small figure of a body and walked out of the bathroom. I started putting on my clothes and decided to have a look around and try not to get in trouble with the other kids.

 

I went to the first level and started walking around. There was a cafeteria and a washroom. They had a gym which i will definitely use later on. Yeah early i said a have a small figure and its true but i still have a toned body with the eight pack and everything. 

 

Many people kept staring at me and whispering to the person next to them. I didn't care but i did hear some of what they were whispering like." Wow whose that, when did she get here shes hot, OMG i love her outfit,"   
Some of them were mean like "eeww look at her she thinks she could get every guy here because of her body, slut, eeww look at the new bitch". But i didnt care. Right now i was wearing some black ripped skinny jeans and a striped shirt with a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie. I also had on black heel boots. It was nothing much. I stopped caring about that once i saw the best place in the world. They had a library!

Yes i may be a jock but i love to read. Im also a nerd. I can't help it books are the things to give knowledge and that helps me learn so i can get into the best college like Harvard. Or i could go to UCLA....Nah. 

 

I walked to the library and went through the books looking for one i haven't already read. Once i found one i sat down and read until dark. "Ms. Heart its time for bed" the lady from early said. Even though she pronounced my name wrong i let it slide and just bit my tounge and put my book up and walked away. I went to my room. I didnt bother taking a shower a just put on my some joggers and a sports bra. I took off my socks i dont know how people sleep with them on but i just cant. I stared at the celling rubbing my toned stomach where the bullet hit me. It hurts like hell but i like the pain. It helps me sleep. After a while i fell a sleep thinking about tomorrow. Its going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"First day" 

Maya pov

Today was my first day of school. But i really dont want to get out of this bed. That was until there was this annoying knock on my door that just wouldnt leave me alone. After about 2 minutes of this person knocking on my door repeatedly i finally got up and lunged myself at the door. It hurt but now i was awake, and on the floor. I got up and opened the door to see the same lady from yesterday standing in front of me. I groned on the inside but kept it to myself.

"Wake up Ms. Heart, you dont want to be late for school the bus will be here in an hour." she said walking away from the door. I glared at the back of her head until she was gone around the corner. I was pissed beyond belief. She woke me up an hour early.....for school!!

I wanted to walk down there and just slap her but i knew couldn't so i just grabbed some close from my closet and spread them out on my bed. I grabbed my soups and a towel and went to the bathroom. I turned the water down to were it was luke warm. I got in and started washing my hair first. I started off with shampooing my hair. Once i was done, i rinsed my hair and conditioned it. I didnt rinse my hair yet. I got my body wash and put it on my towel. And washed my body. Once i was done i rinsed my whole body and my hair.

 

 

 

 

I got out of the shower and put my towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. I put on my underwear and than started to put on some Black skinny jeans a white V- neck shirt and some white convers. I grabbed a blue flannel and put it around my waist. I went to the bathroom and started on my hair. I blow dried it and put it into a pony tail. My hair was curly and two strands were out in the front. I didnt bother with the make-up so i just grabbed my gray Dickeys backpack and walked out down to the stairs. I didnt bother taking the elevator. It just shows how lazy people are. The next generation will be the death of us.

 

 

I got down to the lobby and all the kids were down there. Once they herd me all talking stopped. All eyes were on me. All this started to annoy me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down and took my phone out of my pocket. Then i saw peoples eyes go wide. They were whispering many things. I heard some of them that surprised me. ' How did she get that' ' woah did she steal that' ' How could she ever get a phone, this place wont buy any kid a phone' It was funny seeing the confusion on there face. 

 

 

 

 

The bus finally pulled up which got everyone's attention off of me. All the kids got on the bus. I sat in the back of the bus. I took out my earphones and put on , Ride by Twenty-one pilots, i sat near the window looking at all the houses and trees going by. That was until all my peace was interrupted by someone yanking my earphones out of my ears. That caused my to snap my head at the person. " What was that for? I was listening to that!" screamed at some kid who decided it was a bright idea to mess with my music."Calm down sweet checks and tell me your name" he was trying to flirt with me...WITH ME!! How stupid is this kid. "Not interested!" i said. Now ignoring him. 

 

 

I heard a lot of 'oh"s' and 'oo's', but i didnt care i took my ear phones out and put them in my backpack and put my phone on my back pocket. I grabbed my bag and when the bus stopped i was the first to get off and headed straight to my locker to get my books for class. Right when i walked in all eyes were on me giving synthetic looks. I ignored the and went to get my Science book for first period. 

 

 

.

Once i got my book i turned around and bumped into someone and made them drop all there stuff on the floor. I looked down and started picking up all the papers and books on the floor and give it to her. As soon as i did i saw the most beautiful hazel eyes on earth. She smiled at me and i smiled back. I gave her, her books and stood up when she did. I was Hypnotized bye those hazel eyes. Than i heard an angelic voice speak to me. " Hi, my name is H-Harley"


End file.
